The MARCU*STAR program at U.T. El Paso will continue to seek out and nurture young minority students who possess the capacity to enter into the highest level of biomedical research career activity within the USA. In addition to the regular courses expected for the students major, the program will contain a mandatory on-campus research experience, culminating in the oral defense of a written Honors Undergraduate Thesis. Off-campus research experiences will also be encouraged. The MARCU*STAR scholars will take a special "Introduction to Research" class each semester covering a range of topics including the ethical aspects of scientific research, special seminars by on campus and off campus experts. Furthermore, each student will be exposed to the highest level research findings at an annual MARC symposium held on campus. Each student will be expected to present their research data at national meetings in addition to participation in the regularly scheduled MARC/MBRS meetings. An evaluation process is included in the program run by a professional evaluation group associated with U.T. El Paso.